


Figuring It Out

by RaineyDay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Holly Poly, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineyDay/pseuds/RaineyDay
Summary: Rey and Rose are dating, and while Rey loves her girlfriend dearly and would never leave her, she finds her eyes wandering a bit. Luckily we’re in space, so polyamory is definitely a thing.





	Figuring It Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna/gifts).



Rey was hesitant to bring it up. She wasn’t even sure Rose likes guys, you know? But while Rose was lovely and wonderful and Rey adores her with everything she had and would be content with her without needing anyone else- she kind of wanted too.

Wanted Finn with his beautiful dark eyes and happy grins and Poe with his lovely tousled hair and kind hands. They were lovely and wonderful too.

When Rey finally got the courage to bring it up to Rose, she had laughed, startled. Rey, a tad hurt, had frowned. Rose wasn’t one to laugh when Rey was being honest.

“No, love, no. It’s funny because when I first met Finn, I had a huge hero-worship crush on him. As I got to know him, it became more real. In the end, he and Poe got together of course, and so did you and I, but… no I’m definitely into guys and into him specifically.”

“And Poe? If we’re going to do this, we should know what we both want.” Rey said, moving into scoping-the-target mode, a mode used often on Jakku and that translated well to the Resistance.

“Everyone has a crush on Poe. That’s a fact. Especially us mechanics. He’s so sweet when he has a malfunction. He doesn’t often need our help that much, can do a lot on his own, but we’re required to stand by just in case. We used to argue over who got to do it.” Rose admitted with a slight blush. Rey grinned fiercely in response. Having scoped out the target and knowing what they both wanted, it was time for an encounter.  
-

They started with flowers and cards. It was a compromise between Rey’s desert instincts to give things when you truly cared for someone, and Rose’s reminder that not everyone understood Jakku culture.

Cards left in Poe’s cockpit and flowers in Finn’s tiny office space. Poe assumed they were just being friendly and Finn thought it was a Jakku gesture, which elected a quiet “clearly” from Rey and an exasperated sigh from Rose when they were alone.

Chocolates next, another compromise, but apparently Poe and Finn has been reading up on Jakku culture on a very inaccurate holosite and assumed it was just a gesture of “deep friendship.”

“We should just tell them.” Rey finally said one evening. “Tell them or kiss them or something!”

Both of them knew she wouldn’t actually kiss them outright, not when they were involved with each other and hadn’t gotten the chance to get and give the okay. It was a moment of frustration.

“Yeah, I don’t know that that’s gonna work so well…” Rose said after a moment anyway.

“Why not?”

“Because that’s what I did with Finn and you can see how well that turned out.”

“You- wait- you told Finn you loved him?”

“And kissed him.” Rose cringed.

“When was this?”

“Before you came back. Before I woke up.”

“Oh. Rose. You never mentioned.” Rey leaned in for a comforting kiss.

“Yeah I know. It was kind of stupid? Telling a guy I barely knew that I loved him.”

“You’re not stupid, my Rose. If anything- anything at all- you were caught up in the excitement. But you distanced yourself, found someone else, and gave yourself time. It’s a healthier love that you have now, and that’s not stupid.”

“Thanks, Rey.”

They thought about it more as they fiddled with a malfunctioning droid the next day. Rey wasn’t technically a mechanic, but she worked with them frequently, given her long experience with machines, and her relationship with one of the mechanics.

They didn’t notice Finn and Poe watching them for a while, until Rose looked up and blushed, chagrined they hadn’t noticed them.

“Hey, guys.” She said. “What’s up?” Rey turned toward them as well, surprised that she had missed them. Finn smiled to see that. Rey was vigilant when it came to threats, so it was nice to note that her mind evidently didn’t consider them a threat, even subconsciously.

“We had a proposal for you.” Poe began, clearly nervous.

“Yes?” Rey asked.

“I love you. Both of you. All three of you,” Finn said suddenly, first speaking to Rey, then turning to Rose, then to Poe, as if realizing he had forgotten to make himself clear.

“Finn! We had a strategy.” Poe seemed amused despite his words.

“I don’t think we should have a strategy to tell someone we love them.” Finn defended. “I think we should just do it.”

Rey and Rose, meanwhile, were watching, shocked.

Rey jumped forward and kissed Finn, dipping him backwards a bit. She ended with her hands on his face before looking back at Rose.

“You got your first kiss already, but I don’t think Finn would mind another, do you?” Rey asked. Rose grinned and leaned past Rey to plant a kiss on Finn as well.

Then Rey turned to Poe.

“Wait, we?” At his confused look, she shook her head and continued. “Finn said ‘to tell someone we love them.’”

Poe looked nervous again.

“Yes, I do. I know we don’t know each other as well as you and Finn but I-” Rose was the first to act this time, pressing a soft kiss to his lips to shut him up.

“It’s okay. We’ve been trying to tell you the same. Guess Finn is right. Strategies are stupid.”

“Hope you don’t think that on the battlefield.” General Organa said dryly, passing by. “Oh wait, I already know you do.”

The four of them protested, hoping that the General hadn’t noticed all that.

“I’ve already pretty much adopted these three, suppose I might as well adopt you Rose. So welcome to the family. It’s a ride.” There went that hope.

The four stammered briefly, Rose chief among them at her new ‘adoption.’

“Oh go on, head back to your rooms. I think you four have some talking to do. Amongst other things.”

Blushing furiously, the four headed off. And sure enough, there was plenty of talking and plenty of other things to keep them busy for a good long time.


End file.
